


En Collision

by chandlerinabox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandlerinabox/pseuds/chandlerinabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...He really should've watched where he was walking.</p><p>Modern Au  where after having shitty days, Levi and Eren, two complete strangers, run right into each other. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The bitterness of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> ...what a terrible title. Whatever. Anyways, I'd thought I'd put my rusty writing skills to the test by imagining a scenario with Yours Truly, the OTP. To note, Eren is at least in his 20's here. Also, who knew writing arguments would be challenging. 
> 
> This fic flips between POVs every chapter, to the first chapter is form Eren's POV, then Levi. Mentions of Mikasa, Armin, and Isabel (No Regrets-would recommend for endless tears). Hopefully it'll work out! In the meantime, enjoy! If you want to send me critique, feel free, because this hasn't even been beta'd. I may edit it from time to time. T for language, I suppose. But really, it's all fluff.
> 
> :D

Eren  
___

If Future Me ever discovered a time machine, went back into the past to tell Past Me that Jean Kirstein, or Pony Face, should I say, would continue to piss Present Me off even at my dream job, I would’ve laughed because Jean annoying me was a regular thing. But this, this is aggravating, more so than any other time than I can remember, because 1) this is my chance to achieve my dream job. Aren’t I supposed to be in some fantasy land? I guess I was very wrong about that one, and 2) Jean is currently pushing my limits, more so than his usual habits of pushing me around. I suppose it’s my fault, as I should’ve recognized that maybe putting us is the same department, in the same room, in the same square meter was a bad idea. But nope, I went ahead and agreed, because I thought it would be a nice chance to finally come to terms with Pony Face.  
Which is how I ended up in the same cubicle with him as an intern alongside with him. I knew getting to my final working position would require moving up through the business, so I had to start somewhere. In Hell, of all places.

I turn to face the little square clock which rests on my desk. I pick up the machine in my hands, pondering whether or not hitting Jean in the back of the head would knock him out from this distance. Tossing this thought away, my fingers tighten around the clock, yet my hand places it back on the surface rather gently. My vision fades to black and I let the air fill my lungs in a way to, maybe, calm myself down. My vision returns and I turn to face my computer again, my mindset back where it should be in the first place: working. 

Except a certain someone is breathing so loudly, so annoyingly loudly. Forget your bright and beautiful day, Mr. Weatherman, it’s all but gusty today. High winds certain. Hell, they’d have to put on a wind warning for today.  
I try my very to distract myself from the very distraction, as I tell myself that I do have work to complete and how I should be minding my own business anyways. 

“Hey, Eren,” it speaks, in mocking tone. 

I raise my head and turn to face it, and sure enough, there’s a smug smile draped across his long face. “Something you need, Kirstein?” my tone is unmistakably agitated. He’s trying to put in a more of a piss mood than I already am, even if it’s just a small task he needs. 

“I think I dropped my USB under your desk.” Well, OK! Thanks for the update. Don’t tell me, you want me to go get it, don’t you? His features mock me, his tone in a playful reassurance as if I were a child. 

“And?” I add to this pleasant conversation. 

“And,” He clears his throat. “I need you to go get it.” No shit. But there was no way he was stepping near my desk. 

Before I answer, I lift my travel mug to my lips, tipping it back to allow the drink into my mouth. Eyeing the Pony face, I take an extra minute to gulp down what I have left. His eyes that were once teasing me before revert into a full-on glare. Ah, coffee. You’ve never been more delicious. The bitter drink has a way of putting me in a good mood. Maybe that’s why I’ve already drank 2 cups today, and it’s only 12:30. Finally, the mug empties, letting it leave form my lips. I place it back, eyeing Jean again. His eyebrows are knit in annoyance, possibly fury; his mouth in twisting as he attempts to retain a cold expression. Clearly it’s not working. Make it double for the both of us. 

“Just get the USB.” His voice is final.

I rise from my chair and bend down as I search under the desk for the tiny machine. I look to the left under my desk. I don’t see it, but I search just in case. 

“It’s on the other side, dumbass.” Of course. 

“Dammit! I am looking as hard as I can, so why don’t you relax!” I spit out. I move around on my hands and knees. I go to stand up, when my head collides with a hard surface. “Sonofabitch. “ My eyes peer up. The desk. I rub my head in pain with my palm through my messy locks. Not finding the USB anywhere, a growl emits form my throat. I come from under the desk and stand up, stretching my legs. 

“Your USB isn’t under my desk.” I retort.

“Are you blind? I can see it from here.” He sneers.

“Well, clearly it’s not there, because I didn’t see it.” 

“Maybe you weren’t checking hard enough. Was that task too difficult for you? You know maybe you shouldn’t be working here if you can’t even find something as simple as that. ”

Too difficult? Something in me snaps. “Get it yourself then, if you’re so that confident, asshole!” 

“I’m not doing that! It’s your desk. Plus, it has a weird smell.”

“Like what, soap?” I blatantly remember showering this morning. However my voice continues to rise, and I can feel it, my nerves become more and more shot with this guy’s retorts. Forget his goddamn USB.  
“Maybe jealousy? A little green that I’ve got the USB?”

“I’m not jealous over anything of yours. In fact, I’d rather you take what’s yours and keep it away from me.”

This guy. 

“Good. Mikasa will be glad!” It’s not true, but the words come out anyways. Jean stands up. Bingo, I’ve hit a nerve. 

Jean steps towards me, his glare murderous. I always knew he liked my sister, but at this rate, I was too annoyed with him to care. 

“What happens between Mikasa and I is none of your business.” His voice is low. 

“You trying to get into my sister’s pants is my problem, asshole!” Holy shit. That is not what I meant to say. Dammit, Eren!  
“You think I’m just trying to sleep with her? Dammit, what the hell goes through your head?” Jean snaps. 

“More than you in your entire life!”

Pony face’s eyes narrow. “Look, I don’t know what the fuck your problem. Me, jealous? I think you’re the one jealous.” He takes a step back. “I can have all the sex in the world with your sister and it’s not your damn problem, dickless! Go fuck off, or yourself, by the looks of it.” 

“None of my business?” I shout, anger pulsing through me. All of my calmness and control form the past few days are gone. Fuck Jean. Fuck him and his stupid USB, his job, and his delusion that what happens between him and my sister is none of my business. “None of my business! You think the pony trying to fuck my sister is none of my business!” My voice is louder than ever. Gasps erupt around me. If the entire floor wasn’t listening before, they are now.

Jean’s eyes bulged out of his head, angrier than I’ve ever seen. Good. “Will you shut the fuck up, Jaeger?” Too late. My mouth opens to speak, but another voice stops me. And it’s not Jean. My body freezes in place, my spine stiffening in place.

The voice is calm, but cold. “Kirstein. Jaeger. My office, immediately.” I turn to face to owner of the voice.

A balding man wearing a grey suit and a cold expression stands in front of an elevator. 

It’s our boss.

Oh God. 

I suddenly become aware of the pairs of eyes that have been watching our duel the entire time. Their eyes are wide and full of shock. My anger turns to fear as I turn to face Jean, who, by the looks of it, has passed mortification.

I stand up straight, attempting to compose myself, but it’s no use. Straightening my jacket, my hands begin to shake. I try to not think about the inevitable as we both walk towards the elevator. Congratulations, you just lost your job. Not just your job, but your colleague’s as well. My stomach churns, and nausea rises in my body. Jean on my right has a face a shade of red deeper than maroon. He looks as if he is going to be sick. 

The elevators doors open with a cheery ‘ding!’

Awkwardly, we step in. Pressing level 6, the doors close and the all too familiar feeling of motion sickness washes over me. At this point, I cannot look at Jean. 

After what seemed like hours, the doors slide open to reveal the 6th floor. There our boss is, waiting for us. His features are collected but stern. He motions us with the turn of a hand into his office down the hall.  
I must be at least a shade of green. Ivy, perhaps? No, maybe darker and more of an olive tone..Ha-ha. Ha. You screwed up your job and this is all you can think about, joking around? What is Armin going to say about this? Mikasa?  
God, They can’t know about this. I wouldn’t live to see the sunrise. The looks on their disappointed faces would tell me enough; I’m going to have to change my name and relocate.  
We step into a comfy office room, the sunlight glaring through the window. The door clicks behind us, and the boss steps behind the desk. His hands are thrown to his desk.  
I can feel my arms shaking. My gaze rests on the ground. Any attempt to make myself look calm is gradually being destroyed. 

“Now…” Boss begins. At the moment, his name escapes me. I can’t think of it. I can’t think of anything other than the fact that I possibly threw away my only chance at my dream job because someone pissed me off, and I let myself slip.  
“What the hell was going on?” I lift my eyes to my boss’ glare. I have no reasonable answer to give, and for the first time since I can remember, I am at a loss for words.

Jean speaks up. “Eren and I…had a disagreement. Over...” He’s lost his ground as well. He clears his throat.

“Over what?” Boss turns to me. I looked down to make sure there was still a floor beneath my very feet, though it surely didn`t feel that way. But I have to try to salvage my dignity as an employee. 

“Jean and I got into an argument over a USB. Unfortunately it came to a point where it was personal,” I manage to make my words be smooth, despite my insides trembling. My hands grip on my pants, tightening around the fabric. “We raised our voices to an unacceptable level, I’m so sorry…” My voice cracks at the end, despite my professional tone. I lean my head down. 

Jean doesn’t say anything. Eyeing him, I can see that he nods. Then he pipes up. “That is true, sir. We are completely sorry and we take full responsible.” His voice is flat, but honest. If there’s anything I admire about Pony face, it’s his honesty. Lying never appeals to me, though sometimes they spill without me meaning to. 

“I suppose you two aren’t aware that the floors above and below could hear your….argument?” Boss sighs, and he sticks his hands in his pockets. “If you two were my personal employees, you would be fired for disruption. But you boys aren’t even employees, simply interns. I…” He pauses to rub his temple. “Over a USB…The words you two said, especially you, Jaeger-“He turns to me. My eyes flicker up at the mention of my name. Shame fills my body from head to toe. I heard London’s nice for jobs. Maybe Miami, so I won’t have to deal with the cold anymore. Yea, Miami will do. Now, what should I rename myself to? 

Someone grunts, and I snap out of my trance to see my boss staring at me. “Jaeger, watch your mouth. Jean, just…I really should just separate you two. Now get out of my office. Take a few days’ absence. Clearly I need to rethink your jobs, that is, if you still have one here. Now, leave.” He moves to open the door, his hand outstretching to usher us out. Good, I don’t need to be told twice. Frankly, I’ve had enough. 

My feet carry me out in a daze. Approaching the elevator, I frantically smash my finger into the button, the down button lighting up. My mind is gray fuzz, any thoughts I have are of disappointment, and the floor begins to spin. I need to get out of here.

The doors open, my head low as I enter. I don’t bother to check for Jean. As the elevators slide open rather slowly, my shoulders shove my way past them. I can feel stares burning into me and murmurs arise, but it’s no use explaining. 

At my cubicle, my mind ponders of what to possibly do. I need to relax, to go over my current situation. My eyes scan over the surface, and they widen as they land on a travel mug. My travel mug. I grasp it in my hands, realizing its lack of weight. 

The mug is green, with a black handle. A gift from Marco, Pony face’s best friend. He once told me to never look at the glass half empty, but as half full. Yet, at this moment, I feel as empty as the mug. I need to get more. But mostly, I need to get out of here.

Gripping the mug, I make my way towards the elevator. As I enter, Mikasa and Armin’s face pop into my mind. Maybe feigning sickness will work. No, I can’t lie to them. Miami, remember? Right, I still need a new name.  
The elevator halts, allowing my escape once and for all. I don’t stop to wave to the other interns beginning their day. As soon as I step outside, a chilly breeze greets me, and I’m left with a hollow feeling in my chest. I peer up at the sky, the grey clouds rolling about across the vast open. Turning my head to the left, I let the air flow in and out of my lungs. Hopefully I don’t get lost on my way there. There’s no need to dig yourself into a deeper, darker hole than you already are. Oh look, now I’m poetic. Maybe I can lose my ever grand temper at that job too and get myself fired again. Damn, I’m just stuck in a vicious cycle.

What a shitty day.

__


	2. Four times the charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I didn't even think I was gonna add another chapter, but here we are and I certainly don't regret it. I hope you enjoy it- ease let me know if there are any errors! Guess I couldn't leave it hanging anyways, despite other big works coming soon and taking my focus :D

Levi  
\----------

 

He checked his watch. It read 11:35.

Fucking 11:35.

Now, in reality, Levi didn't really care about the time and hardly ever get angry with a watch, but it was already 11:35, for fuck's sakes. No, pardon me, 11:36, and at this point, his watch was mocking him.

His hear snapped in the direction of a small jingle- he had heard it go off every single time someone walked through that door- from the bell that hung above it. He crane his neck, seeking out the person that just walked in. Only it wasn't the right person, it was just some nobody who probably didn't give 2 fucks about the fact that it was now 11:37; and they still hadn't come.

10:45. That was the time they had agreed on, had they not? Or had his head been so full of shit that such a vital piece of information had simply gone in one end of his ear and out the other? No, that was the time they had agreed on. So why the fuck was it 11:37- no, 11 Fucking 40- already without the other person to occupy the opposite side of Levi's booth?

He couldn't have gotten stood up. There was no way that could've happened to him. Fuck. Hell, it couldn't have been true. And yet here he was, rapidly tapping his fingers against an old table that had to have been manufactured in the 1950's, his usual demeanor melting fading faster than the sun this morning. For a day in April it was pretty fucking chilly. But he hardly noticed the dark clouds moving into the sky as he downed his third- fourth? No, he was certain that it was his third- cup of tea. Levi loved tea, almost as much as not getting stood up, that's for sure. He was tempted to bother the waitress again for his fourth cup, but decided not to as to not raise any suspicions. There was no way he'd let these strangers have pity on him. 

To hell with it. He got stood up, on what could've been the conversation of the year and yet here he was. He knew his bladder was gonna kick him later for this, but fuck, he loved his tea. And for a coffee shop, it wasn't made so bad either. 

"Excuse me." Levi cleared his throat, and the woman wiping down the table next to him who was presumably the waitress- fuck him if she wasn't- turned to face him. "I'd like another cup of tea. Large, please."

The waitress, whose buttoned name tag read "Sasha sprinkles" spared him a glance while writing fast in a tiny notepad. "Sir, you've sure had alot..."

"I like my tea. Perhaps even to this extent" He turned his head away to face his own reflection at the covered window.

"Well, alright." She tilts her head towards the empty seat across from Levi. "Were you expecting someone?"

He really tries his hardest- his absolute hardest- not to cringe, but he feels it cross his face for a split second anyway. He does not turn to see if the woman had noticed. He does, however, notice the third teacup being taken away after moments of agonizing silence.

"I'll take that tea to go."

\--------------------------------------------

Minutes pass since Levi had arrived at the marble counter, yet no ringing from the bell had happened, meaning no other person had arrived, not for him. Well, fuck. He truly did get stood up. He then decision to not check the door at all, as, clearly, they weren't arriving,not after an hour and 20 minutes of a no show past the meet up time. 

He tugged at his cravat. At least he looked nice. Somewhat.

Now it was at this time that a large to go cup was placed on the counter in front of Levi just as the bell rang from the front door. A cool wind chilled the small man as he gripped his cup and turned around on instinct, even though he had promised himself not too. Another promise that went to dust.

Levi looked up to see an unfamiliar man with his head hanging low walking towards him. However, before he could tell the jackass to not cut the line, something impacted him.  
Red-hot liquid began to run down his chest and pants, his skin beginning to burn. He looked up at the perpetrator, whose dumbass face contorted into one of guilt- and then back onto his empty to go cup as the liquid began to slowly burn his entire front body.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren~

Now I was already having a terrible day, but just as i stepped into the shop, I automatically run into a goddam table.

However the table moves-

Shit. That's no table.

It's a person-a human, not an object, that i have just run into. And spilt my drink all over. 

Oh shit, fuck, shit. And I don't even have to look down to know that this person is now the epitome of anger, as my cup is now empty, with its contents dripping on the floor.   
I immediately look down to meet the eyes of my obstacle, and i get exactly what's coming to me. Not a hit to the face, as I expected, no- it's a pair of eyes, the bluest i have seen. They meet with mine, and my heart siezes. They stay locked, and despite their cool refrain of steel, burn with frustration. A shiver of sensation knits down my spine.  
My body does not move, and immediately, my tongue swells. Any attempt i make to apologize comes out in stuttering slurs. My hands crush the now empty cup, yet, my body remains.   
This person, however, doesn't move either. The person, this man, to whom my mind takes a particular notice to, contorts his face. However, his eyes don't leave mine.   
I pull my gaze away from his steel grip. His coat is dripping, my drink now painting the floor. I briefly glance at the rest of the world around us, and yet, people keep moving, the staff keeps taking orders, it's as if time only decided to stop and pick a flower for me and the man, and no one else. 

The man gives a deep sign before turning away from me. My heart siezes, perhaps due to a lack of blue-and my hand finds his right shoulder, and I can feel his muscles underneath. Weird for me to notice, and yet. He faces me upon my hand's request, but his expression smolders. His eyes burn into mine. Ouch. There goes my stomach, too. It feels as if it's hit the floor.   
Dammit, just apologize, and leave.  
So I do. In my seemingly drunken state, which can now be blamed due to a drink and a collision, my mouth strings together words. From the back of my throat, the words crack with my voice. "I-I...I'm sorry," I pause. The man raises an eyebrow-and seemingly, the sharpness of his jawline comes to light in my head- but doesn't say a word. His lips are thin, but they do not open.   
My mind fumbles, neurons tripping over each other. Not good, not good. Stop staring at his mouth.   
"I, I can buy you a drink to make up...for..this." Where did that come from? He's a grown man, evident;y, and can certainly clean himself off without help. I'm now certain, that to him, my claims are childish.   
Yet he finally speaks. His eyes release a bit, but not by much.  
"You want to buy me a drink?" His voice is deep, clear cut and low. Why I took notice of that, I'll never fucking know.  
"Yes! It's the least I can do." my voice cracks. God, it's like I'm back in high school again, with that one vice principal I had to apologize to. It's interesting-I never feared the principal, yet the glare of the VP was enough to freeze me. I always figured it was because she reminded me of the wrath of my sister. Yet this was different. I'd say my heart is now beating twice as fast for a frozen specimen. Heat rises to my cheeks, like a goddam twelve year old girl. Holy shit Eren, can you at least talk normally?  
"It would be more useful if you bought me a new coat," My face is now the color of a cherry. He continues. "However I don't think that would be necessary, especially for you. So, sure, buy me a drink." I cannot tell if he is being sarcastic or genuinely frustrated. It doesn't matter, as I agree to his words anyway. I clear my throat, and I attempt to do it silently as possible.   
His eyes find mine again, and they hold my gaze, unwavering. More shots of lightning race down my spine and my posture instantly straightens, yet I do not fear him.  
Another second passes, the door opens, and a bell rings. Yet here I fucking stay. The man watches me as if plotting to see if I'll even move.   
I don't. Instead, I say the first thing that comes into my head. "What is your name?" What, am I fucking crazy?  
I swear I see his hand twitch.  
"Mine's Eren." Words, oh God, they just don't stop.  
"Okay Eren, what," He chuckles. The man chuckles! "a pleasure to meet you." He doesn't keep that smirk, but rather, watches me as if taunting me to move.   
"You too. And, what drink would you like?'  
"Black tea." He gestures towards the counter. My mouth runs dry, the gears in my head spin, then grind to a halt. I turn on my heels, and ask the waitress for a large order of black tea. Her smile forms dimples on her cheeks as she exclaims her response, "For the handsome man over there?"   
"Yes, please."  
The waitress leaves behind the counter. I turn to face the man, who has taken a seat at a nearby table near a colored window. He has removed his jacket, and he wears a white dress shirt with a cream colored scarf thing. Cravat, I think? Either way, it suits him well.  
I half smile at him.  
He merely stares at me. "Won't you take a seat?"  
I do just that, without any protest.  
The waitress arrives, teacup in hand. "There you are, Levi." She smiles cheerfully before whisking off.   
So his name is Levi!  
That also suits him. It's serious, just like him. However there's a side to him I feel as I i haven't seen. Wait, didn't I just met him a few minutes ago? It feels like an hour was already passed, like my work troubles was a lifetime ago. My work-  
Shit-  
My throat hitches, and my fists clench.   
Words curse under my breath. Damn that Jean, Damn, him, it's all his fault, and now I'm here with the most handsome stranger in the world. And it's a fucking guy. Fuck, I'm not even gay! What kind of day is this? What kind of crap is being pulled here?  
Levi takes a sip of his tea, distracting me for a mere moment form my almost impending breakdown. He eyes me from above the rim. I glance away, hoping he didn't notice.  
"So...nice day isn't it?" Drier words have never been said.   
Levi obviously takes note of my bullshit faster than I can in a swift response. "No need for small talk. And you can stop holding on to your empty cup, you know."  
Right.  
I try to aim for a nearby trash can, but it's a miss. The cup hits off of the rim and lands nearby on the floor. I glance back at Levi, who takes another sip. "I'll just...pick that up."  
I sit down again. I try my best not to look at him.  
I fail , and I fail miserably.  
"So, Levi..what brings you here?'  
"I'm a regular."  
"Oh." The only time my hot headed self is now a quiet flame is in the presence of this man. No one has ever done that before.  
"And you?"  
I try my best to think of a response that doesn't include me losing my job. "Stressfull day, that's all!"   
"It's nine a.m."  
Shit.  
"Well, okay. It's this jackass at work, and I kinda..well, we kinda...and now I'm here, instead of at work, where I'm supposed to be, doing my job. Instead I'm here."   
"So you got fired. And you came here?"  
"Yes."  
"I see." He takes another sip. "Well, I'll drop my pride for a stranger just this once. You don't know me, so carry on with my confession as you will: I got stood up, as one would say."  
He had a date?  
No wonder! No, wait.  
Who the hell would stand this man up!  
My eye twitches.   
"By who?"  
"My father."  
Fuck. Not a date. Oh fuck, and I was about to say that the date was probably no good for him anyway. This is a different ball game, one I've never played. Yet he answered so openly anyway.  
"Your..Your father. Stood you up."  
"Yes. I was supposed to see him for the first time..well, since ever, as no one even related to me had seen him since he paid to sleep with my mother."  
"Your mother is a prostitute?" Holy fuck! My hands clench and my shoulders tense. How, how, how could that have slipped out? Fuck, now I'm going to get my ass kicked. Stranger or not, that is the worst anyone could've said in response.   
"Was. Died when I was four." Christ.  
I can't even think of a response, at least my filter is on though.   
"I'm sorry, for that."   
"Sorry for what?'  
My tongue is now in a knot, just like my stomach.  
And my heart is burning. Not literally, but with a warmth I cannot explain. I cannot answer now.   
"Levi...will you be here tommorow?'  
"Sudden topic change?"  
"Will you?"  
He sighs. "I suppose, I can do, for a stranger like you."  
And with that, a weight lifts form my chest.  
"Then I will see you tommorow. I have to go, and I am sorry, it's just that you are-" And my breath hitches. His eyes, they widen, almost as if they are marveled.   
And I quickly take off through the door.   
I turn back. Levi has stayed put.   
I will see you tommorow.   
Wait.  
I didn't make a time.   
Fuck.


End file.
